As Daylight Dies
by The Olympian Minstrel
Summary: Percy is now 22, and has been sent on a mission to destroy a part of the Titan Army. However, this group of soldiers proves to be more challanging than ever, as Percy also faces a greater threat that may cost his soul. Lots of Percabeth!
1. Prologue: All That Remains

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: All That Remains**

There is a place where the sun never shines, a place not visible because of the night surrounding it. People passing it think it is just a few big mountains in the Rockies, but if they venture close, they will find that the sky will dim the closer they get. Rumors say that if someone found this place, they would never return.

I would know. I live there.

They call me Lyz Sparks, my mother's army, the Crescent Wave, calls me General Lyz, and citizens of towns we attack call me "A Catastrophe." Well really, they call the Crescent Wave platoon that attacked them that.

To the world in daylight, we seem to not exist. The Crescent Wave stays in its night fallen home, where they are able to protect it better. Then, at nighttime, we are out for blood. Every one of our soldiers has the ability to become invisible, and, as a result, cause unknown havoc in every place we walk.

Our army is one of the last hopes for the Titans. For six years after Kronos fell, we have prepared and trained for the day of revenge, and now it has come to us.

Mark my words, _The gods will fall under the stars._

_

* * *

_

**Ya the prologue's kind of short, that's why I'll be posting a pretty long first chapter. plz review tho! I like to hear feedback on my work to see what I need to work on (I also like it wen people tell me they like my stories too :D)**


	2. Chapter 1: My Ruined Graduation

****

Chapter 1: My Ruined Graduation

Percy POV (of course):

The one day that I wish nothing could go wrong on would be the day I graduated from college.

I started the day by slipping on my nice formal shirt and pants, fixing my ocean blue tie (just for my dad, of course), put on my cap and gown, and devoured a big breakfast at the college cafeteria.

Manhattan University couldn't have looked prettier today. Every senior was beaming with happiness in their caps and gowns. My usual conversations consisted of "Hey, congratulations!" "Thanks, you too," whenever I walked past any of them.

The sun seemed to shine on the campus as if Apollo wanted to give me a graduation gift or something. I tried to look up at the sun without blinding myself, but still managed a thank you.

I walked to the main hall feeling like I could fly. It all just seemed so perfect. I was finally going to be done with school for the rest of my life, meaning no more monster attacks and destroyed schools. Not only that, but I would be able to see everyone at Camp Half Blood year round. I even missed Mr. D a bit, which was quite shocking.

A giant "Happy Graduation" banner had been placed at the entrance of the hall, which led to a cluster of chairs. Most of the seniors had filed in and were either talking or sitting in their chairs. I walked down the hallway searching for the aisle with the chair that said "Jackson" on it, and happened to bump into a familiar face.

"Mom! Paul!"

My mom wrapped her arms around me and gave me a great big hug. She had decided to wear a blue dress today, even though she wore no other color in dresses, and had put blue eyeliner on to match it. I had not truly seen her for a good four years, because after a year in college ended, it was back to Camp Half Blood with me. As a result, I was rarely able to visit with all of the commotion at the camp.

Paul Blofis gave me a hug after my mother had let go of me. He seemed to become more and more of a father to me than Poseidon was, probably because Poseidon was a busy man and that Paul had pretty much taught me through my High School years at Goode. He wasn't as into the whole blue thing as my mom was, but he did wear a blue shirt under his black business jacket.

"Percy, congratulations!" Paul and my mom both exclaimed.

"Thanks, you guys look great!"

"Actually, I'm sure we look a bit _fishy_ in these blue outfits!" Paul joked. As cheesy as it was, my good nature at the moment couldn't help me from laughing.

"We'll be over to the right of the hall if you need us," my mom pointed to an arrangement of chairs that said "Graduation Guests" on them. Then she and Paul Blofis walked off to go sit down.

Now the main hall seemed crowded with college students, so I decided to go sit down. I happened to be sitting right next to my roommate, Chris Johnson, who was pretty much my best friend here at Manhattan University. He looked a bit like a surfer dude, and he did say he was from California. He had straw blond hair that almost seemed to cover his blue eyes, and his skin was so tan he made me look like a ghost. He majored in music, and always loved to make songs on his guitar in our dorm for girls he liked. Though he was no demigod, he was always interested in my stories about the Titan war and all the monsters I fought with a pen that could turn into a sword. I'm sure he secretly didn't believe it, but he said he needed a good story once in a while.

I went to sit down with him and started to talk with him, "Hey dude, congrats!"

"Hey, you too, man! You excited?" We slapped each other's hands.

"Couldn't be more exited. After all of those monster attacks in Middle School and High School, now I don't have to worry about damaging anymore school property." I looked to see if he was eying me suspiciously, even though I told him the story, but he just laughed in agreement with me.

Soon, all of the chairs had been filled, and the ceremony began. There were many speeches for our class and a few musical performances, but soon enough, we got to the certificates.

Jackson was smack dab in the middle, so I had some time to wait before I got my award. Excitement and anxiety flowed through me, and then, all of the sudden, I felt scared and frigid.

Something was trying to get in my head.

My sight started to grow dimmer, and I sensed something ominous that seemed to creep under my skin. As the creeping thing reached my brain, I started to lose my five senses, and my body slouched deep in my chair.

Then the creeping thing planted itself on the top of my head and spoke in a cold, raspy voice that sounded like nails scratching on a chalkboard: the voice of my old friend Kronos.

"Hello, Percy, do you remember me, or has six long years erased the choice that you made to try to kill me?"

_Get out of my head, Kronos. _I told him through my mind.

"Listen, Percy," Kronos whispered in a cruel tone, "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to kill you, but you do have something that I might need, something that I can't seem to get from anyone but you: Your invincibility."

_And why do you want it from me? Why can't you just send some other demigod that's with you down to the river Styx and take over their body?_

"Because only a few chosen people can stand bathing in the Styx, and so far, none of my followers have been able to withstand it. This leaves me with only one choice: you."

"_A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze_. Percy, you chose to jump into that river, and now your body will help bring the Titan Lord back to life,"

Then, everything in my eyesight went gold. Pain swept throughout my whole body and threatened to shoot from my body, but my Styx-enforced skin held it in. I struggled against Kronos, but he had an incredibly strong grip on my soul.

Images flashed through the gold, the same images I saw when I bathed in the River Styx, and then the image of Annabeth appeared, but she wasn't helping me out of water.

She stood in front of me, solemn and serious. The strangest thing happened then. She reached for her knife in her pocket, and drew it slowly. The tip of the knife did not appear when I expected it to, and it ended up elongating into a sword that was very familiar to me.

It was Riptide.

She pointed the blade at me and murmured, "You don't belong here." At that instant, she drove Riptide into my heart, and it did not deflect. It pierced right through me, but did not hurt me. Instead, I heard Kronos say in my head, "Next time, Jackson," and then the gold faded from my eyesight.

I stared at the floor of the main hall for a few seconds, enough seconds to hear my name being called to receive my certificate, and then my limp body collapsed and fell to the floor.

* * *

**Scary...will he survive?? We may never know...by the way, I may be working with my friend SeaweedBrain013 on a PJO crossover, but we haven't quite decided for sure yet. Please keep reading this, though. It's far from over.**


End file.
